wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
April 20, 2012 Friday Night SmackDown
The April 20, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 17, 2012 at The O2 Arena in London, England. Episode summary Daniel Bryan told AJ that he wished she was never born Just nine days before Extreme Rules, World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus, Intercontinental Champion Big Show and Randy Orton treated Mark Henry to a trifecta of devastating finishers to emerge victorious in their six-man tag team showdown. Meanwhile, after once again being mistreated by Daniel Bryan, AJ unleashed a side of herself that would shock the WWE Universe. Emerging in a sea of “YES!” chants by the London members of the WWE Universe, Daniel Bryan wasted no time pointing out the numerous ways in which Sheamus had “taking the cowardly way out.” He cited his adversary's actions in their World Title Match at WrestleMania as well as the $500,000 fine, the largest in WWE history, that The Celtic Warrior's got for Brogue Kicking referee Chad Patton – even eluding to his "permanent probation" status that will get The Great White fired if he so much as touches another official. The former World Heavyweight Champion claimed, in no uncertain terms, that he would again shock the world by winning the World Title from The Celtic Warrior in a 2-out-of-3 falls showdown at Extreme Rules in Chicago. However, as he began to restart the “YES!” chants, the lovely AJ interrupted. The submission specialist would have no part of her pleading to talk over their problems. Instead, he once again belittled her in the crassest fashion possible – leaving her visibly crushed as he informed her that he wished she was never born and that he would never take her back. But, as the UK crowd was about to learn, a Diva scorned can lead to extremely volatile results. AJ vs Natalya Consumed by the mental anguish that had just been thrown upon her by her ex-boyfriend Daniel Bryan, the normally kind-hearted AJ became completely unhinged. Prior to her match with Natalya, the noticeably destroyed Diva stood somewhat motionless in the ring. When her third-generation opponent let her guard down long enough to see if she was all right, AJ suddenly slapped her. She then unleashed an emotionally-charged assault on her unfortunate foe. When she wouldn’t back off, the referee had no choice but to call for the bell. Brodus Clay vs Hunico With Hunico and Camacho waiting in the ring, Brodus Clay stopped his rhythmic entrance to introduce Hornswoggle as his “little brother.” The pint-sized Superstar emerged, dressed head-to-toe as a mini-Funkasaurus! Then, together with his big “brother,” he proceeded to bring the London house down with his own funky moves. In the culmination of the tag team match that followed, Brodus sent Camacho flying off the ring apron before delivering the splash to Hunico for the win. Moments later, ‘Swoggle climbed the ropes, hitting a post-match tadpole splash on the fallen Superstar. Results * Singles Match: Natalya defeated AJ by DQ * Singles Match: Brodus Clay (w/ Cameron, Naomi & Hornswoggle) defeated Hunico (w/ Camacho) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Natalya Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes